


Bioluminescence

by bezitazita



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezitazita/pseuds/bezitazita
Summary: One of my little drabbles for the July BVDN. While Bulma can't control ki on her own, it doesn't mean she can't experience a bit of power.





	Bioluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first BVDN and I also arrived late, missing all the rules/guidelines. While my stories may not fit the parameters of a seasoned drabbler, they are my introduction back into the fanficdom and I am very happy regardless. 
> 
> I highly recommend checking out the other fanfics in the collection. There were many talented individuals participating!

“How do you control your ki?” she asked. The two were sitting on the rooftop, watching their son and surrogate son run around the backyard with water guns. The summer sun had set and the milky glow of twilight was upon them, bringing with it the cool breezes and lightning bugs. Vegeta swirled his beer absentmindedly, watching the fireflies lazily flicker in and out of sight. 

“It is a bit difficult to explain,” he started, considering the mechanism so innate to his existence. “You have to focus all of your energy, directing it where you need it to go.”

“You’re able to exchange blasts so easily. I’ve seen you hold ki in your hands. How can I do that?” She searched for the words, the ones she selected still sounding so incorrect as they sounded. 

“You can’t,” Vegeta replied with the ghost of a laugh. “You don’t have enough ki to summon.”

Bulma pouted. He observed her in the cool moonlight, her bottom lip pursed out prettily, her nose slightly scrunched in mock frustration. Her crystalline blue eyes seemed to glow in the starlight, almost bioluminescent in their own right. 

“You can’t summon ki, but I can,” Vegeta stated, regaining her attention. She looked at him quizzically. He smirked, raising a hand and shimmering blue flames materialized from the ether. “Put out your hands.”

She did as her husband suggested and set down her drink, offering her cupped hands to him. 

“Be careful,” he added, though unsure why. This amount of energy, even sent at her with some component of velocity, wouldn’t even knock her off her feet. He carefully transferred the energy to her palms, the tendrils lighting her features in hues of mysterious blue. She audibly gasped, feeling the energy sizzle deep within her. She couldn’t explain how she felt it, but she felt the energy as uniquely  _ his _ . This fragment of his immense power was so intimately colored by his essence. 

“So this is how it feels,” she felt herself whisper, her eyes still wide in wonder. While she had always been told not to stare directly into light sources, she ignored her indoctrination, completely unable to look away. “It feels like you, I don’t know how to explain it.”

He chuckled, reaching back for his beer again. “That’s because it  _ is _ me, or at least in part.”

“Hey, don’t leave me unattended with this,” she pled, a tinge of panic raising her voice half an octave. 

“Just let go. Or better yet, relax. See what happens,” he egged. She eyed him suspiciously, taking a deep breath and flattening her upturned palms. The energy imploded, coursing inwards through her palms. She shrieked as the unfamiliar sensation washed over her like an electric current through her veins. She leapt to her feet, eliciting laughter from her husband, and stared at her palms. 

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Your power level more than doubled,” he confessed. “It will wear off shortly, so don’t get used to it.”

“And this is nothing compared to your resting power,” she stated, still fixated on the sensation running through her body. He nodded, smirking still. 

Bulma plopped back down on the roof tiles next to Vegeta, retaking her beer and leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she laughed under her breath. He turned his head and she met his eyes, those cerulean depths perhaps even more ethereal than before. 

“I feel like I could do about anything now. Can you do that for me more often, maybe accompany me to my next big meeting?” she laughed, still feeling the effects of the ki, intermingling with the alcohol. He shook his head, one brow cocked in amusement. She settled back in against his shoulder, the two falling into peaceful silence once again. 


End file.
